


Love is blind

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Sissel can't help but worry about her fiancé. He's been acting a bit strange ever since that day.





	Love is blind

Sissel awakens to see the faint gleam of early morning peeking through the curtains. She rises from the bed and goes to pull them apart, letting the weak light pour into the room. "Yomi, look the sun is coming up."

She hears him turn over in the bed and glances over her shoulder, her gaze meeting his bleary eyes. "Come on, I want you to see the sun rise with me."

"It's early," Yomiel protests, but he does as Sissel asks and comes over to stand by her side.

They gaze through the glass together at the tints of colour splashed across the horizon. Sissel inches closer to him and she smiles. It's nice to be able to have such moments as these together with him. She's so glad they are finally living in the same house.

After everything that happened, they made the decision to move in together at last. Honestly, it was a wonder they hadn't done it sooner, considering they were already engaged to be married and everything.

The sun rises up into the sky and vanishes behind the clouds.

"I've really come to appreciate such moments like these." Sissel turns around, looking up at the face of her fiancé. "Haven't you?"

"Yes." Yomiel leans forward and plants a gentle kiss upon her smooth forehead. "I treasure every second that I get to spend with you."

Me too, she thinks. She loves him more than anything in the world and she doesn't know what she would do without him. It's just unthinkable that he could ever not be there for her anymore. They are always going to be together.

"I'll do us some breakfast now. Would you like bacon and eggs?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

Sissel nods and goes downstairs to the kitchen. She sets the table then starts cooking their breakfast, taking great care not to make the bacon too crispy or to overcook the eggs. This breakfast has to be perfect in every way as far as she's concerned. Yes, it's true that Yomiel has never demanded perfection from her but it doesn't matter to her. All she wants is to please him.

Soon enough, the food is cooked and she lays down two plates, one for her and one for him. They sit down at the table and she begins to eat.

"I think we should do something today, don't you? It would be better than sitting around and not doing anything, huh?"

"I suppose so."

"Because, really, you must be a bit bored even if you don't say so. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Yomiel shakes his head in response.

Sissel gives a little sigh. "You're not making this very easy, you know," she says, with a smile. "Guess it's up to me. Okay... maybe we should go for a walk in the woods, check out the scenery. Then we can come back and sit down in front of the fire. Sounds cosy, doesn't it?"

"Whatever you like."

"Okay," Sissel says quietly. She wishes Yomiel would make his own decisions once in a while, maybe even argue with her a little. He just goes along with whatever she says. It would be nice if he showed some free will once in a while.

Soon enough, she's finished and she glances at Yomiel's plate, her forehead creasing deeply. "You haven't eaten anything at all."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not that hungry after all. Sorry about that."

Sissel sighs and picks up the plates. He hasn't eaten much at all ever since he came back and it's causing her a great deal of worry. At this rate, he will be all skin and bones in no time at all. She scrapes away the wasted food into the bin and sighs.

"I'm worried about you, Yomiel... are you really okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alright." Yomiel comes over and puts his arms around her body. His chin rests on her shoulder.

Sissel leans into him and closes her eyes. "Yeah, you say you are but I'm really not so sure. Ever since that day... I don't know, I could swear it's like you're a different person somehow."

Her eyes unexpectedly prickle with tears and she hastily blinks them back, not wanting to cry in front of him over something so ridiculous. "Sorry, I guess I must be a bit emotional right now."

Sissel goes back upstairs and gets changed. Yomiel comes up a bit later and joins her, sitting on the bed with his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I've upset you somehow. I don't know what I've done wrong but..."

"No, it's not you, it's me. I'm just being silly." Sissel gives him a reassuring smile. "Everything has just been so strange since the incident."

She doesn't like to think about it much. It was all such an awful mess. The police got it into their heads that her fiancé was a spy and dragged him in for interrogation, then that awful detective pressured him and he had to run away. It only got worse after that when he ended up taking a child hostage and then...

"Ugh." Sissel gasps as a sharp pain lances through her head and she clutches at her forehead, her face twisting into a grimace.

"Sissel, are you alright?"

Sissel breathes heavily with her eyes closed until the pain ebbs away. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Just another one of those flashes of pain."

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor."

No, she doesn't want to see a doctor and she doesn't want to be anywhere near a hospital either. Sissel smiles at him. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Anyway, get ready and then we'll go out."

It's starting to get chilly outside. Leaves are strewn over the ground everywhere, scattering about in the gusts of wind that blow past. They are wrapped up warm in their coats and they walk toward the woods with their hands clasped. His hand feels so warm around her own. He holds it firmly as if he's afraid of ever letting go of her. Sissel rests her head on his shoulder.

There's hardly anyone around and it's so tranquil. She loves it, the two of them alone together without anything threatening to disrupt the moment.

They wander along the path through the woods. The trees are mostly bare by now and the place doesn't look as impressive in this state which is a pity. The couple continue on their journey until they come to the edge of a lake. It's located in a clearing and, when the sun is shining, it casts its light over the surface. It's beautiful and she wishes today could have been like that but considering it's October, it would be a bit too much to hope for.

Sissel and Yomiel sit on a fallen tree and look out over the surface of the lake. In the silence, they can hear the birds tweeting shrilly.

"It's already been two weeks since the incident. Feels like so much has happened," Sissel remarks. "Are you thinking about looking for another job soon? I guess after everything that happened, getting your old job back might be difficult."

"Possibly. I haven't actually been found innocent yet."

"True... but it doesn't matter. You're not a spy. I don't know why they would have accused you of something like that. You're innocent." Sissel's eyes flash with ferocity. "Those fools in the police force just don't know any better. Anyway, we've got some money saved at least... for the wedding and everything."

"The wedding," Yomiel repeats slowly. "That will be nice, when we can finally get married."

"Yes. We should wait until next year when it's warmer though." Sissel leans over and rests her chin in her hands, a dreamy expression taking form. She thinks about walking up the aisle, wearing a beautiful dress that trails along behind her, and the love of her life waiting just ahead for her.

They stay there a little longer before making the journey back home. Before long, they are snuggling up on the sofa before a blazing fire.

Sissel leans in and puts her hands on either side of Yomiel's face, then she starts kissing him deeply. He kisses back and slips his hands beneath her top, running them along her satin soft skin. She gently pushes him down onto the cushions and starts to unbutton his shirt. The heat radiating from the fireplace is enough to keep their bodies warm after they have stripped down.

They begin their frantic lovemaking right there on the couch. Just like every time they make love, it's utterly euphoric. It's over all too soon and they lie there, pressing their sweaty bodies together. Their faces are flushed and they are smiling.

"Don't you just wish we could do it all day?" Sissel asks, giggling a little.

"I don't think I'm capable of that but I could try. Maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Sissel kisses his cheek and gets up. She goes around the room, picking up her scattered articles of clothing, and gets dressed again. "I'm going to go out and get something for lunch. Oh, I have to pick those photos up too. Almost forgot about them. Is there anything you want?"

"No."

"Okay. You had better eat lunch, you hear me?" Sissel locates her handbag and starts toward the front door. "I'll be back in a bit."

When she returns, Yomiel is still sitting there on the couch. At least he's bothered to put his clothes back on in the time she's been gone.

"Let's take a look at these pictures." Sissel sits down next to him and takes out the photographs. Most of them had been taken at a party she and Yomiel had gone to with some of his workmates. That party had been just two days before the event.

They leaf through the various photographs, making comments on the occasional picture and laughing over some of the sillier ones.

As they come to the last few pictures, Sissel frowns.

"Wait..."

These ones aren't of the party, they were taken a few days ago. She realised that the roll hadn't been used up yet and had wanted to take a few more of Yomiel.

"Why..."

This had to be a mistake, right?

Sissel flips through the photographs, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. No, how could a mistake like this even happen? People don't just disappear from photographs. Her hands begin shaking so badly that she can hardly hold onto the photos anymore.

Yomiel sat right there in that chair, backwards, resting his arms on it as he smiled for the camera.

The chair is empty.

She took a shot of him leaning casually against a wall, his hands jammed into his pockets.

Nobody is there.

He was standing right there in the middle of the garden, looking at her over his shoulder when she took a picture.

The garden is completely vacant.

Early in the morning, she sneaked a shot of him still sleeping in bed.

No one is lying in that bed.

And then she remembers...

The call that came late at night, telling her that there had been a terrible accident.

His body lying there in the morgue. His skin felt so cold when she touched it. He had such a peaceful expression on his face. It looked like he was only sleeping and she begged for him to wake up, pleaded him not to leave her alone...

The photographs fall to the floor. Sissel clutches at her hair, twisting her fingers into the dark coils, screwing her eyes shut. She screams and screams until her throat is raw.

Lunch is forgotten about. The only thing she intends to consume is a bottle full of painkillers, accompanied by a bottle of wine.

She just can't go on without him any longer.

Hours later, the front door open and Yomiel walks in, calling out her name. But it's already too late.


End file.
